


One For You

by bukkunkun



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst and Feels, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Points of View, Sad, Sad Ending, cursed my dick, just really sad, thank you goodsmile company for depleting my savings, wouldn't you know it niku's done it again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 07:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukkunkun/pseuds/bukkunkun
Summary: (And One For Me)Riku loves—loved—loves Sora. He made a promise.But Sora made him break it. It wasn't his fault.





	One For You

**Author's Note:**

> > One for you and one for me... [pic.twitter.com/8U5uZPtwz5](https://t.co/8U5uZPtwz5)
>> 
>> — niku @ soriku (@Nikutsune) [24 August 2018](https://twitter.com/Nikutsune/status/1033040813586960384?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)
> 
> wouldn't you know it niku's cursed my d*ng again and goodsmile held me at gunpoint and made me want to buy riku too
> 
> based off sr discord weeping about the wooden swords nendo riku has....... a warm up for a bigger project, an even bigger hole in your heart
> 
> i missed writing sad fics lmao anyway take this drabble i gotta go back to Actual Work
> 
> unbeta'd because my beta's busy watching crazy rich asians rn

“One for you, and one for me!”

There were blisters on his little fingers, cuts covered with cute little bandages of purple with yellow stars on them, and yet Riku still had that wide, open smile on his face as he held up a toy sword. It wasn’t of the best quality—there were little nicks here and there, with some uneven cuts that were sanded down clumsily to allow the handguard to slot properly into the hilt.

Sora’s eyes were wide at it nonetheless, and he took it reverently in his hands as Riku brandished another one from behind him, holding it up triumphantly.

“Whoa, Riku! Did you make these?” Sora asked, waving the sword around to test it, but he ended up stabbing it into the sand.

“I did.” Riku preened, standing tall as a little five-year-old could, “Well, I had mom help me in some bits, but—whoa!”

Sora dove forward to hug the other boy tightly, giggling brightly. “That’s amazing, Riku! You’re so cool!”

Riku’s look of surprise melted into a warm smile, and he hugged Sora back.

“Of course I had to!” He grinned as Sora pulled away from him, the stars in his eyes still twinkling with wonder. “The both of us are gonna learn how to sword fight, like we promised!”

“Yeah!” Sora nodded, giggling brightly.

Ever since Riku met that big brother on the beach, the itch to learn how to fight using swords grew. He said had said he would grow stronger, and someday wield a sword like his, so Riku just knew he had to start practicing, and the sooner the better.

He wanted to grow stronger, to be the one who could protect Sora, and someday, he could show him—he could meet that big brother again, Sora’s hand in his, proudly wielding his own sword in his other hand, forged by his heart while holding his entire world by the hand in the other.

“You’d better be serious about this too.” Riku huffed, and Sora nodded giddily.

“Of course I will!” he cheered, “You made this for me, I’m gonna treasure it forever and ever!” He took Riku’s hands in his, and the little boy winced. His wounds were still fresh, his hands sore and his blisters sensitive, and Sora immediately stopped and let him go.

“Oh, no, are your hands hurt?” He asked softly, looking up at Riku, who shook his head, though his expression betrayed the pain his hands were in. “Oh, Riku! You _are_ hurt! We can’t fight like this!”

“But Sora, I—”

“Nuh-uh! You’re gonna heal up first!” Sora shook his head, pouting. “I’m not fighting you like this.”

Riku blinked at him. “Sora…”

“It’s not fair! I want us to get good together!” Sora beamed at him, and Riku’s eyes widened at him. “We’re gonna be awesome at sword fighting together!”

Riku slowly smiled, and he nodded. “Yeah.” He said, and let Sora take his hands again, gentler this time, and let the boy pull him along gently.

He would become stronger, to protect Sora, and he was going to leave this world, with Sora by his side.

He knew he had to be patient, but he _knew_ he was going to get there.

* * *

_You made a promise,_ he could hear his younger self say at the back of his mind, like a conscience. A tiny, echoing cricket’s voice, whispering.

_Squashed unceremoniously like a bug._

Sora made him break that promise. It wasn’t his fault.

It was Sora’s fault, for betraying him. For forgetting about him, about his _real_ friends—

Kairi, who needed him now more than ever—

And Riku himself, who had always desperately wanted Sora to see him the way he saw Sora.

His most precious friend—his light in the dark, the one person he promised to protect.

He made a promise, but it was ruined now. Tarnished with mud as it was dragged through the muck, torn into pieces, broken, bruised and beaten.

It wasn’t his fault, it was Sora’s fault. All of it.

He sneered as he tossed the wooden sword he’d made himself at Sora’s feet, the brunet collapsing onto his knees, his bangs shielding his face from Riku’s.

Somewhere, deep inside him, he knew he would break if he saw whatever expression Sora was making right now.

He turned away from him, unwilling to see the straw that would break the camel’s back, and didn’t look back.

He didn’t want to see—

Not the way Sora’s eyes welled up with tears, the way he swallowed it back with teeth pressed tightly together to keep himself from crying, the way sheer _pain_ crossed his expression as Donald and Goofy practically abandoned him.

He didn’t want to see.

His feelings, his awful, _weak_ feelings, lingered. His promise, like scum on the walls of a dirty bathroom, clung to his heart, to his chest, infecting his mind, his his soul.

He still loved Sora, that was true.

But hearts can learn things as easily as they can unlearn them.

With Sora out of the picture, Riku was _sure_ he had plenty of time to unlearn all that.

**Author's Note:**

> [sora voice] im sad............ thanks to my fellow d*ngs who made this fic possible


End file.
